Episode 7734 (27th January 2017)
Plot Pete, Emma, Finn and Leyla are stunned to see Debbie in the Main Street and Emma questions if Ross has been with her. Cain worries about the cost of Sarah's treatment so he heads to the garage to see how much he can sell it for. Diane struggles with the new of Sarah's cancer but decides to set up a fundraising page to help with the money side of things. Rhona regrets what she said about Cain but she's surprised to learn that Pierce has offered to cook for the next dinner party. Pete assures Finn that he's fine with Debbie being back. News of Sarah's illness is spreading and Sarah announces to Pete and Emma that she has cancer. Leyla encourages Pete to go and see Debbie. Will turns up at Mulberry Cottage and Laurel explains Ashley has gone back into day care. Rhona tells Pierce that last night was weird and wonders why he'd want to have another dinner party. Debbie and Pete have a catch up and Debbie tells her ex-husband that she's pleased for him and Leyla. Ross appears and questions why Debbie didn't tell him about Sarah's illness. Sam tells Zak he's being selfish. Debbie talks to Ross about her worries over the cancer and losing Sarah asks what's going on between Ross and Rebecca. Zak questions what Sam meant earlier, and Sam reminds his dad that Wishing Well is no longer his house and things are different now. Sam suggests he divorce Joanie. Laurel suggests Will call in sometimes and Will encourages Laurel to get out with her friends sometimes and be good to herself as life still goes on. Ross insists Debbie can have a child with cancer and love a man at the same time, but Debbie questions if Ross slept with Charity whilst she was away. Ross lies that he didn't, but Debbie knows he did. Ross proclaims his love for Debbie and insists they should get back together. Rebecca tells Lawrence and Chrissie about the meeting that she's set up to bring in more business. Ross asks why he and Debbie can't get back together, but Debbie is adamant Sarah needs to be the focus. She questions how much time Ross spends with Moses and encourages him to go home to his son. Debbie insists all that matters is getting the money for Sarah's treatment, and Ross losing her is nothing compared to her losing Sarah. Ashley returns home from the day centre. At Wishing Well Cottage, Diane shows Debbie and Cain the fundraising page she and Sarah set up, including a donation from Louise. They're gobsmacked when someone makes an anonymous donation of £20,000. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Will - Ben Gerrard Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guest lounge and restaurant *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Beauty & Bernice - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,690,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes